1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to raw garbage liquefying apparatus and method of managing same, and more particularly, to raw garbage liquefying apparatus and method of managing same which allows management of the users of the raw garbage liquefying apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, collection of raw garbage is performed by a method wherein the date or day of the week on which a raw garbage collection vehicle tours around garbage collection points, is determined, and each household is requested to place their raw garbage at a predetermined collection point, early on the day on which the raw garbage collection vehicle passes by, for example. There is also another method wherein raw garbage is collected by previously arranged by telephone or the like so that the collection vehicle is requested to pass by a prescribed point at a prescribed date and time.
However, in methods where raw garbage is placed directly at garbage collection points, problems arise in that the garbage may be attacked by cats, crows, or the like, or it may produce unpleasant odours, before the collection vehicle arrives at the garbage collection point.
Therefore, in order to prevent the raw garbage from being attacked by cats, crows, etc., it is necessary to take measures such as providing a raw garbage collection container at the garbage collection point, placing a net over the garbage bags or the like.
However, in conventional methods using containers, nets and the like, such situations may sometimes occur that the quantity of raw garbage exceeds the storage capacity of the containers, or the generation of unpleasant odours cannot sufficiently suppressed. Hence, it causes problems to determine where garbage collection points are located because hygiene-related problems may occur in the neighborhood of the collection points.
Furthermore, if a large amount of raw garbage happens to be produced by household, then it must either request a another visit of the raw garbage collection vehicle, or the garbage must be stored in the household until the collection vehicle visits next time.
Since raw garbage will decompose with the passage of time, if the raw garbage is stored inside the household, problems arise with regard to hygiene, for instance, unpleasant odours are produced.
To solve the problems, a raw garbage collection system has been proposed, wherein raw garbage liquefying apparatuses are provided in distributed locations adjacent to respective households or the like, and the raw garbage liquefied by the raw garbage liquefying apparatus is collected and stored in highly sealed liquefied raw garbage deposit tanks. Then, the liquefied raw garbage deposited in the liquefied raw garbage deposit tanks is recovered periodically by touring collection vehicles, whereby raw garbage can be collected without dispersing unpleasant smells into the surrounding area.
By means of this raw garbage collection system, it is possible to place raw garbage into a raw garbage liquefying apparatus at any time, and hence generation of unpleasant odours due to decomposition of the raw garbage can be prevented, thereby providing a significant merits in terms of hygiene.
Moreover, since only raw garbage is stored in the deposit tanks, it is possible for the raw garbage collected by the touring collection vehicle to be used as a material resource, such as a fuel for a raw garbage power generation device, a raw material for organic fertilizer, etc.
However, when charging system is input for the collection of raw garbage, it is necessary to identify the user who places raw garbage in the raw garbage liquefying apparatuses, and to provide a measure to prevent anyone other than appropriate users from placing garbage in the devices.
Furthermore, if the raw garbage is to be used as a raw material, then it is necessary to prevent anyone other than an appropriate collector from collecting the garbage.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide raw garbage liquefying apparatus and method of managing same whereby users of the raw garbage liquefying apparatus can be identified.
The raw garbage liquefying apparatus according to the present invention is raw garbage liquefying apparatus situated in a plurality of distributed locations, for liquefying raw garbage input via an input opening and storing same in a storage unit, and discharging liquefied raw garbage stored in the storage unit, from a discharge opening, for collection; comprising user identifying means for identifying a user of the raw garbage liquefying apparatus inputting raw garbage via the input opening; and raw garbage input managing means for enabling input of raw garbage via the input opening only in cases where the user identified by the user identifying means is judged to be appropriate.
With this configuration, only appropriate users are allowed to inputting their raw garbage into the raw garbage liquefying apparatuses, and therefore it is possible to prevent use of the raw garbage liquefying apparatus by anyone other than appropriate users.
Moreover, with the user identifying means comprising a card reader provided in the vicinity of the input opening; and identifying means for identifying the user on the basis of information read out from a card carried by the user, it is possible to identify the user by using an existing card specifying a person, such a credit card.
The identifying means can also identify whether or not the user is appropriate from the information read out by the card reader from a card carried by the user by inquiring through wireless communications at the central station that manages the raw garbage liquefying apparatus.
With this configuration, it is not necessary to provide an identifying device at each of the liquefying apparatuses, and moreover, since inquiry is made at the central station, it is possible to process a large amount of read-out information in a short period of time.
It is also possible to adopt raw garbage input managing means comprising a door which opens and closes the input opening; and door opening and closing control means for opening the door by remote operation by wireless communications from the central station, if the central station judges the user to be appropriate.
With this configuration, only appropriate users are allowed to inputting raw garbage into the input opening, and inappropriate persons can be prevented from using the device.
The present invention is also raw garbage liquefying apparatus situated in a plurality of distributed locations, for liquefying raw garbage input via an input opening and storing same in a storage unit, and discharging liquefied raw garbage stored in the storage unit, from a discharge opening, for collection; comprising collector identifying means for identifying a collector collecting raw garbage liquefying apparatus from the discharge opening; and raw garbage discharge managing means for enabling discharge of raw garbage from the discharge opening only in cases where the collector identified by the collector identifying means is judged to be appropriate.
With this configuration, collection of liquefied raw garbage by any persons other than appropriate collectors is prevented. Therefore, it is possible to avoid unpleasant situations caused by inappropriate persons where, for instance, the discharge opening is opened and the liquefied raw garbage is scattered, or the like.
The collector identifying means comprises a card reader provided in the vicinity of the discharge opening; and identifying means for identifying the collector on the basis of information read out by the card reader from a card carried by the collector.
With this configuration, it is possible to use an existing card specifying the owner, such as a credit card, or the like, for identifying the collector.
Moreover, it is possible for the identifying means to identify whether or not the collector is appropriate by conducting inquiry about the information read out by the card reader from a card carried by the collector, through wireless communications at the central station that manages the raw garbage liquefying apparatus.
With this configuration, it is not necessary to provide an identifying device at the liquefying apparatus, and furthermore, since inquiry is made at the central station, it is possible to process a large amount of read-out information in a short period of time.
The raw garbage discharge managing means may comprise keying means for keying the discharge opening; and key-releasing control means for releasing the keying provided by the keying means, by remote operation by wireless communications from the central station, if the central station judges the collector to be appropriate.
With this configuration, only appropriate collectors are able to collect raw garbage from the discharge opening, and therefore collection by inappropriate persons can be prevented.
The present invention is a method of managing raw garbage liquefying apparatuses situated in a plurality of distributed locations, for liquefying raw garbage input via an input opening and storing same in a storage unit, and discharging liquefied raw garbage stored in the storage unit from a discharge opening, for collection, comprising the steps of identifying a user of the raw garbage liquefying apparatus inputting raw garbage via the input opening; and enabling input of raw garbage via the input opening only in cases where the identified user is judged to be appropriate.
With this configuration, it is possible to prevent use of the raw garbage liquefying apparatus by persons other than appropriate users.
Here, identification of the user is carried out on the basis of information read out from a card carried by the user, and therefore an existing card specifying the owner, such as a credit card, or the like, can be use for identifying the user.
Moreover, a configuration may be adopted wherein judgement of whether or not the user is appropriate is carried out by inquiry about the information read out from the card through wireless communications at the central station managing the raw garbage liquefying apparatus.
With this configuration, it is not necessary to provide an identifying device at the liquefying apparatus, and futhermore, since inquiry is made at the central station, it is possible to process a large amount of read-out information in a short period of time.
Moreover, by providing a door which opens and closes the input opening, the door being opened by remote operation by wireless communications from the central station, if the central station judges the user to be appropriate, it is possible to permit input of raw garbage only to appropriate users.
Furthermore, by adopting a configuration wherein the amount of raw garbage input via the input opening is measured and the input volume is totalised and managed for each user, it is possible to manage accurately the amount of raw garbage input by respective users, within a prescribed time period.
Moreover, charging or payment is conducted for the use of the raw garbage liquefying apparatus, on the basis of the input volume of raw garbage as totalised and managed for each user.
Therefore, charging or payment for the use of the raw garbage liquefying apparatus by the user can be conducted according to the amount of raw garbage input by each user.
Moreover, the present invention is also a method of managing raw garbage liquefying apparatus situated in a plurality of distributed locations, for liquefying raw garbage input via an input opening and storing same in a storage unit, and discharging liquefied raw garbage stored in the storage unit, from a discharge opening, for collection, comprising the steps of identifying a collector collecting liquefied raw garbage from the discharge opening; and enabling collection of liquefied raw garbage from the discharge opening, only in cases where the identified collector is judged to be appropriate.
With this configuration, collection of liquefied raw garbage by persons other than appropriate collectors is prevented, in addition to which it is also possible to avoid unpleasant situations caused by an inappropriate person, where, for instance, the discharge opening is opened and the liquefied raw garbage is scattered, or the like.
Since identification of the collector is carried out on the basis of information read out from a card carried by the user, it is possible to assign cards to each collection operating company, or each touring collection vehicle, rather than to each individual collector.
Moreover, it is also possible for judgement of whether or not the collector is appropriate to be carried out by inquiry about the information read out from the card through wireless communications at the central station managing the raw garbage liquefying apparatus.
With this configuration, it is not necessary to provide an identifying device at the liquefying apparatuses, and moreover, since inquiry is made at the central station, it is possible to process a large amount of read-out information in a short period of time.
There may also be provided keying means for keying the discharge opening; the key being released by remote operation by wireless communications from the central station, if the central station judges the collector to be appropriate.
With this configuration, only appropriate collectors are able to collect raw garbage from the discharge opening, and therefore collection by inappropriate persons can be prevented.
Moreover, by measuring the amount of discharged raw garbage output via the discharge opening and totalising and managing the discharge volume for each raw garbage liquefying apparatus, then the discharged amount of liquefied raw garbage collected from each raw garbage liquefying apparatus within a prescribed time period can be managed accurately.
A configuration may be adopted wherein charging or payment is conducted for the use of the raw garbage liquefying apparatus, on the basis of the discharged volume of raw garbage as totalised and managed for each raw garbage liquefying apparatus.
With this configuration, charging or payment to a collector for the use of the raw garbage liquefying apparatus is conducted on the basis of the collected volume of raw garbage by the collector.
In raw garbage liquefying apparatus and method of managing same according to the present invention, a user of the raw garbage liquefying apparatus inputting raw garbage via an input opening is identified, and the user is only permitted to inputting the raw garbage via the input opening if that user is judged to be appropriate.
According to the present invention, input of raw garbage is only permitted when a user is judged to be appropriate, and therefore any users judged to be inappropriate can be prevented from using the raw garbage liquefying apparatus.
With this configuration, charging or payment is made accurately, according to the amount of raw garbage collected by each collector, for a collector""s use of the raw garbage liquefying apparatus.
Moreover, a person collecting the liquefied raw garbage via a discharge opening is identified, and the collector is only permitted to discharge the liquefied raw garbage from the discharge opening if that collector is judged to be appropriate.
Therefore, it is possible to prevent collection of liquefied raw garbage by any inappropriate collectors, or any unpleasant situations wherein the discharge opening is opened and the liquefied raw garbage is caused to flow out.
Moreover, since the users and respective input amounts or the collectors and respective collection amounts can be managed jointly, it is possible to conduct payment or charging accurately, corresponding to the amount of garbage input or collected.